More than just a school yard brawl
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: set on Earth, with OC's as human FOR THE FIRST TIME! proofread and edited three times. MY BEST PIECE OF WRITING YET!


**More than just a school yard brawl.**

Grey carpets, red, black and blue graffiti, chewy under desks and smelly students. Jonestown high school, March sixth, period five.

_One hour to go, one hour to go..._

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" shouted someone behind me

_Damn it..._I thought. _Another annoyance..._

A senior student turned around to face a small group of shorter, younger students. The senior had mane-like orange hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. She noticed they weren't calling to her. This time her paranoia had gotten the better of her.

Shrugging she walked away from the group. Her long black trench coat over her grey uniform flowed behind her as she walked, her black boots making no sound on the grey carpet.

Shoving a black earpiece in her ear, hearing '_Bring me to life_' by Evanescence blaring through it she made her way out into the sterile grey grounds of the school.

_Thank God for free periods..._

"Playing your unofficial theme, are we?" said a male voice with a strong American accent behind her.

Standing behind her was a boy around her age, between 17 and 18 years old, with black hair styled in such a way that it looked like six massive spines sticking out facing behind him, like pins in a pin cushion.

His face had sharp, almost sinister features, Rumours were circulatingthat looking into his black eyes, along with the serious facial expression he wore almost all of the time, was like looking into the eyes of the devil.

He was wearing a black T-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. On his hands were black fingerless gloves, and he wore black jeans to match his jacket. He was completely out of uniform, but not one teacher dared to give him detention.

"Well cutting class are we Broc?" the girl asked. Her voice was slightly deep with an Australian accent.

"Pfft, the teacher let me go" he replied, with a hint of pride in his voice. "What about you?"

"Teacher's away, no sub" she replied flatly

"Yeah? Well we have a job to do" Broc said seriously and jerked his head towards another senior student walking towards them.

"So Lorraine, Broc, we meet once again" the student said as he approached. He wore a similar outfit and hair style to Broc's. The only difference between the two was the eyes, the new comer had sinister green eyes and a devious smirk on his face.

"Carbros" Broc growled, clenching his fists.

Carbros laughed darkly. "We do this every single time, so let's cut to the chase" he said. And he and Broc charged at each other, anger flashing in Broc's eyes, while his sinister counterpart had a look that could kill.

Lorraine just rolled her eyes and yelled "Why the hell must you two duke it out every single time!"

Carbros leapt backwards and glared at Broc, his eyes glowing as a ball of green energy formed in his hand.

"Whoa Shit!" Broc exclaimed, just managing to dodge the ball of energy when Carbros fired it at him.

Lorraine reached into her coat pocket, the one on the inside of her coat and began rummaging through its contents, pulling out the various objects and placing them in a pile.

"Shadow the hedgehog doll, no"

pause

"CD player, no"

pause

"Will you hurry up!" Broc yelled trying to avoid being hit by Carbros and his energy balls.

"Alright!" Lorraine barked back pulling out a jumble of different coloured pipe cleaners and throwing them to the floor in frustration.

Carbros laughed at their attempt, firing more and more energy orbs at Broc, who now had to use the skills that made him the schools champion dodge ball player to avoid being hit.

"Aha!" Lorraine said brandishing a...Wii remote?

"THAT'S WHAT YOU"VE BEEN LOOKING FOR- A Wii REMOTE!" Broc yelled angrily.

"At least it's not a banana!" She screamed back and pointed the long white slender thing at Carbros and pushed the power button.

Carbros was as startled by the result as Broc was, Carbros froze mid attack.

"What the hell?" Broc said as Lorraine flicked the remote upwards, causing Carbros to fall backwards and land hard on the concrete in an almost comical fashion.

"It's the magic Wii remote you brought me last Christmas" Lorraine explained, grinning like an idiot, as she moved it random directions and sent Carbros bouncing around the area, slamming him against silver seats and walls like a ragdoll.

Broc shook his head, grinning in wonder as Carbros flopped around."You and that enchanted coat" he said.

With one final flick of the wrist Carbros had been moved into a corner, cuts and bruises all over him, his clothes almost ripped to shreds and had pieces of gravel stuck in his hair.

"Ugh..." was his only reply before he blacked out.

Lorraine placed her various items back into her coat pocket and the pair walked over to the unconscious Carbros.

"So what now?" Broc asked

"The usual, we send him to a barren wasteland, and we go home" she replied.

"Really?" Broc asked, unconvinced.

"Yes really" Lorraine replied, waving her hand over Carbros, who disappeared in a flash of light.

"I hate you" Broc said and the pair disappeared...

Carbros slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding. After a few minutes he viewed his surroundings; the sky was dark and starless, the land was nothing but snow and ice. The chilling breeze froze him to the bone and he tried to curl himself up into a ball to preserve warmth.

"One day...One day you will both die..." Carbros said darkly, and sneezed.

Meanwhile our heroes were sitting on a beautiful green hill. Broc was stuffing his face with potato chips, while Lorraine was lying down using her schoolbag, retrieved from the school library bag pen, as a pillow, listening to '_Song of freedom_' from _Doctor Who_.

"Hey Lorraine?" Broc asked after swallowing a mouthful of chips.

"Hm?" Lorraine replied, removing an earpiece so she could hear him.

"Can I use the remote next time?" Broc asked.

_We just defeated an old enemy, and all he cares about is using the remote! Unbelievable..._I thought. All Paranoia was finally gone. At last I could relax.


End file.
